


Birthday Sex

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Birthday ni Kyungsoo, nag-inuman, nagkatabi sa upuan, nalasing, nag quickie sa CR.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> practice lang magsulat ng smut

“Happy Birthday to me..” Pagalit na bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili pagkababa ng grab.

Bago magpatuloy at pumasok sa bar kung saan naghihintay ang barkada, napatingin muna ang lalaki sa exterior ng familiar na building. Nothing new, walang pagbabago, katulad parin ng building na kinasanayan ng tropa. Maliban sa feelings.

_Feelings._

The last time na narito si Kyungsoo ay puno pa ng ngiti ang labi at lalo na ang kanyang puso. Kasalungat ng ngayon.

Isang buntong hininga ang kumawala sa bunganga ng ating bida, handa na itong harapin ang alak subalit bago pa man gumalaw ang pares ng kanyang paa ay isang mabigat na braso ang naging dahilan upang mahinto siya at lumingon sa likod.

“Late ka rin?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa nakangising lalaki.

“Hindi, nilipat ko lang ng parking ang kotse.” Sagot naman nito. “Akala ko nga hindi ka na pupunta eh.” Patuloy ng lalaki habang naglalakad paakyat sa bar.

Kyungsoo would love to argue, ask Chanyeol – _his good friend_ , kung bakit naisip nito na igho-ghost sila ni Kyungsoo subalit alam na nito ang kasunod.

Sa halip, inilihis ni Kyungsoo ang topic, asked Chanyeol how his business is going at kung may plano na ba silang magpakasal ng long time jowa niyang si Baekhyun.

Ilang minuto ang nakalipas, nasa bar na ang dalawa. Kagaya ng inaasahan, maingay, mausok at nakakasilaw ang bar. Isang tap sa balikat ni Kyungsoo at mabilis na bumulong si Chanyeol na mag babathroom break muna at kung sasama ba si Kyungsoo.

Umiling ang bida at nagtanong kung saan ang kanilang tropa. Hindi naman nahirapang hanapin ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaibigan dahil malinaw ang naging instruction ni Chanyeol.

Iba’t iba ang naging pag welcome ng mga kaibigan niya sa bagong dating at sa birthday boy na si Kyungsoo, may humiyaw ng pangalan niya, may pumalakpag, may sumipol, ang kuya Junmyeon nila ay tumayo pa upang salubungin ng yakap ang bagong dating, sa tabi may tahimik na nagmamasid lang, minamatahan ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo habang umiinom ng kanyang alak.

“Nandito ka.” Puna ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki at naupo sa tabi nito. Doon lang ang bakante at bilang isang taon na din silang hiwalay, _civil_ naman daw ang _exes_ sa harap ng isa’t isa.

“Happy birthday Kyungsoo.” The other reply, holding out his beer.

Rumolyo lamang ang mata ni Kyungsoo at pagkadating ni Chanyeol kasama ang tatlong bucket ng alak ay nagsimula na ang tunay na party.

Inuman magdamag, kawawang bank account ngunit lalong kawawa ang mga atay.

Habang paubos ang bawat bucket, bawat bote ng beer, ng magsimulang tamaan at manaig ang alak kesa sa mga tamang pag iisip ng magkakaibigan, may mga sikretong isa isang nabubunyag habang sa sulok kung saan naglalampungan na ang dating magnobyong may mga pagnanasang unti unting nabubuhay.

Ang uhaw at makakapal na labi ni Jongin ay nagsimula ng lakbayin ang bawat sulok ng leeg ni Kyungsoo. Mariing binabaybay ang makinis na balat ng dating nobyo. Sa leeg, sa panga hanggang huminto sa sensitibong tenga ni Kyungsoo.

“Puta Soo, miss na miss ko na to.” Senswal na bulong nito kay Kyungsoo, ang mainit at amoy halak na hininga ay nagbigay ng kiliti sa maharot na singit ng birthday boy.

“Ang alin?” Pabebeng tanong ni Kyungsoo ng humarap kay Jongin, dahilan para magdikit ang dulo ng ilong nila.

“This..” Jongin answers kasabay ng pag squeeze sa bewang ng dating kasintahan, ang kaninang inosenteng ngiti ay naging malaswa at malaman. “And you..” Dagdag ni Jongin bago ibaon ang mukha sa leeg ng ex.

Kyungsoo slightly pushed him at mabilis na humiwalay si Jongin.

“Kyungsoo aalis ka na? Hoy saan ka pupunta?” Dire diretsong tanong ni Jongdae.

“Iihi.” Simpleng tugon ni Kyungsoo at ng tumayo si Jongin at humawak sa kanyang tagiliran, tinaasan sila ng tingin.

“Sa toilet bowl ishoot! Wag sa-” Hindi na pinatapos ni Jongin ang kaibigan at itinulak si Kyungsoo palabas ng booth.

Walang tao sa comfort room, wary pa ang dalawa at pagkatapos I double check ni Kyungsoo na sila lang ang naroroon, ni-lock ni Jongin ang pintuan pagkatapos lagyan ng sign sa labas.

“Kyungsoo..” Jongin grins at the smirking man.

“Hey..” Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago hilahin ang lalaki sa pinakadulong cubicle.

Jongin wasted no time at he’s got enough of only staring at Kyungsoo’s luscious lips kaya agad niya itong sinunggaban, crashing Kyungsoo against the bathroom wall on the process.

Mabilis, makalat at mainit ang palitan ng halik, ang kanilang mga labi ay nagsasayaw ng mabilis, kanya kanya ang ritmong sinusundan ng dalawa kaya sobrang messy ng halikan nila.

They make out for a few minutes, kissing, nibbling, sucking each other’s lips. At ng umiyak for air ang kani kanilang mga lungs, naghiwalay muli ang kanilang labi, subalit hindi ang kanilang mga kamay na nilalakbay ang bawat sulok ng katawan ng isa.

Kyungsoo has his fingers laced sa buhok ni Jongin, urging his ex lover to do something more, na nabibitin si Kyungsoo at willingly niya inooffer ang sarili sa dating kasintahan.

Samantala, Jongin is having a great time rubbing his hard on against Kyungsoo’s bulge.

“Tangina Kyungsoo. Sobrang miss na miss kita..” Jongin whispers impatiently bago muling pinagtagpo ang mga uhaw nilang labi.

“Jongin please..” Pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo sapagkat sa bawat pagkuskos ng kanilang mga hard ons, unti unting nauubos ang pasensya ni Kyungsoo.

Tuluyan na siyang kinain ng libog at pagnanasa sa ex boyfriend.

“Baby please..” Patuloy ni Kyungsoo habang nagpapalitan ng halik. Naramdaman niya ang paghinto ni Jongin at biglang lumayo ito sa kanya. Nagtama ang kanilang mata at halos maiyak na si Kyungsoo, hindi naiintindihan kung aatras ba si Jongin at hindi papanindigan ang nasimulan.

“Baby?” Jongin smirks. “Hihiwalayan mo ko tapos ikaw tong mag be-baby? Talikod Kyungsoo..” Utos ni Jongin sabay bagsak ng palad sa tagiliran ng hita ng dating nobyo.

Mabilis na tumalikod si Kyungsoo, humarap sa pader at akmang huhubarin na nito ang suot na pantalon ngunit naunahan siya ng kamay ni Jongin na ngayon ay nasa butones na nito.

“Ano Kyungsoo, miss mo na din ba ako?” Mabilis na ibinaba ni Jongin ang pantalon ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng kanyang boxers. “Kasi ako oo.” Nanindig ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo ng maramdaman ang mainit na hininga ni Jongin sa kanyang tenga, hinarap niya si Jongin dahilan upang muling magtagpo ang kanilang mga namumulang labi.

They kissed again, Kyungsoo has his palms anchoring him sa pader samantala si Jongin ay hinubad ang sariling pantalon. He smirked ng maramdaman na galit na ang kanyang tite at hindi na kailangan ng foreplay, well he kinda misses Kyungsoo’s mouth sa kanyang tite pero not right now, no now kung kelan gusto na lamang niya ibaon ang sarili sa kanyang mahal.

So he did, without preparing Kyungsoo at gamit lamang ang sariling laway as lube, Jongin slowly penetrates Kyungsoo and the tight warm sucking his dick in is making him lose his mind.

Masarap, _tangina._ Wala pang aksyon pero sarap na sarap at sobrang libog na ni Jongin.

Ang kaninang kagat labi na Kyungsoo to muffle his moan ay occupied na ng labi ni Jongin. He bends forward upang muling angkinin ang paboritong labi sa lahat ng natikman.

“Bakit ang sikip mo parin pota..” Jongin groans deliciously sapagkat nahihirapan at takot itong biglain si Kyungsoo as he buries his dick deeper.

He haven’t bottom for anyone pero alam niya how it hurts being penetrated ng wala man lang preparations.

“I-I haven’t had- fuck!” Aksidenteng nakagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi ni Jongin when the latter wordlessly thrusts forward, burying all of him sa pwet ng dating nobyo.

“Just what I thought..” Jongin grins victoriously, planting a soft peck sa labi ni Kyungsoo bago humiwalay, nag pull back at hinawakan sa magkabilang gilid ng bewang si Kyungsoo at doon na niya sinimulan ang pag thrust sa dating jowa.

Malibog man subalit ang unang thrust ni Jongin ay mabagal lamang, afraid to hurt his ex lover.

Mainit, masarap. Tanging iyon ang naiisip ni Jongin sa mga sandaling yun, sa bawat pag dulas ng matigas niyang tite kay Kyungsoo ay napapaungol ito at nagsimula ng bumilis ang pag thrust forward ni Jongin.

Napuno ang bathroom ng kanilang mga ungol, ng pagtama ng balat sa balat at ang squelching sound ng mga pribadong bahagi ng katawan na kumokonekta sa kanila.

“Kyungsoo fuck..” Napamura si Jongin at the sight of Kyungsoo’s asshole swallowing his dick. Ang ganda tingnan, like Kyungsoo’s hole is specially made to suck his dick. “Ang ganda pota..” He continues to curse, hips snapping incredibly fast.

“Baby…” Ungol ni Kyungsoo, nakapikit na ang mga mata at tinatanggap ang masasarap na pag bayo ni Jongin from his behind.

Namamawis na si Kyungsoo, sa labis na init, sa sobrang sarap ng kanilang pag iisang katawan. He missed this, their sexual adventures, he misses Jongin holding him like this, treating him like a rag doll but- the latter leans down once more, one hand tilting Kyungsoo’s neck to face him.

With closed eyes and his lustful face, Jongin still think Kyungsoo is the prettiest, he love wrecking him like this.

Jongin could feel his climax approaching kaya muli niyang hinalikan ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng pagbilis ng kanyang mga hips.

“I missed you.” Bulong ni Jongin, giving one rough thrust dahilan upang maghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi.

Kyungsoo bit his lips, walls squeezing Jongin’s aching dick as he convulses. Jongin looks down at nakita niyang nilabasan, _untouched_ – si Kyungsoo. He smiled at ilang saglit pa, pagkatapos ng malakas na pag bayo, he immediately pulls out at sinalsal ang sarili at ipinutok lahat sa crach ng asshole ni Kyungsoo, painting his reddish butt with his juice.

Jongin smiled satisfyingly at ibinagsak ang upper body above Kyungsoo’s back, hugging him, kissing the latter’s warm skin habang hinahabol ang hininga.

They laugh afterwards, Kyungsoo elbowing Jongin para sabihing tumayo na.

Jongin hugged Kyungsoo the moment na humarap ito sa kanya and silently, he kisses his forehead. Kagaya ng nakasanayan noong sila pa.

“Happy birthday Kyungsoo..” Bulong nito.

Wakas.


End file.
